


Dumb skywalkers

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar (2009)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:13:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dumb skywalkers.Tsu'tey didnt need a skywalker annoying him everyday.He didnt like her.Keyword: Didnt





	Dumb skywalkers

**Author's Note:**

> This is only like a prieview, the real fic will be in the next chapter.

Tsu'tey didnt like Dawn's smile.  
He didnt like the way she laughed if he made a joke.  
He didnt like how if he told her to do something, she did it.  
He didnt like how she seemed to be happier when he was there.  
He didnt like how she was protective of him, even though they werent mates.  
Keyword: didnt.  
Because now,  
He loved her smile.  
He loved the way she laughed when he made a joke.  
He loved the way if he told her to do something, she did it.  
He loved how she seemed happier when he was around.  
He loved how she was protective of him, even though they werent mates.


End file.
